Wish On StarClan
Wish on StarClan Original idea by Ginger "I wish I was perfect..." Prologue Blackpaw’s glossy ebony pelt shone in the sunlight. His amber eyes glinted. They were perfect; a beautiful mix of dark and light, orange and yellow. His dark brown, swirled stripes that covered his back rippled as he moved. You could see his nimble frame as he reeled back and laughed. Sorrelpaw pouted from the sidelines, her brown, black, and white, chunky body hunched over a vole. It wasn’t fair how her brother got all the attention. It wasn’t fair that he got the goods in the gene pool, and that all the bad genes were dumped into her. It wasn’t fair that he was born perfect. The calico rolled her eyes as Joltpaw and Fringepaw giggled. In addition to being fit for a perfect WindClan warrior, he was also the most popular apprentice. Joltpaw and her best friend, Fringepaw, were crazy over him. Alderpaw wanted to be him. Duskpaw was the only she-cat-yes, she-cat. Even the kits and young warriors longed to be with him-who didn’t moon over him. And yet, the slim, dark brown, awkward she-cat was Sorrelpaw’s closest friends. “I don’t understand how they put up with it,” Duskpaw murmured as she plucked absentmindedly at a small rabbit. Though Sorrelpaw felt slightly stung as she continued, she did agree. “I mean, you have to be stupid to moon over someone like that.” Sorrelpaw pricked her ears. Duskpaw sounded very cautious as she spoke. “Me neither,” Sorrelpaw sighed. She wished that she was the one that toms mooned over. But she was chunky and broad, and awkward. Anyone would have to be crazy to fall in love with her. The calico glanced at Duskpaw. “Glad we agree,” Duskpaw replied quickly. Both of them cast a look at Blackpaw and his suitors. It seemed too cliché; an ugly sister with a handsome, popular tom who got all the pretty she-cats. Envy pricked Sorrelpaw’s heart. Joltpaw and Fringepaw were beautiful. Fringepaw was a rusty brown with tasselled fur and small, neat cream paws. Joltpaw was a thin, wiry, golden she-cat with brown stripes. Both of them had bright, shining, green eyes. His best friend was Alderpaw, a handsome brown tabby tom with pale green eyes. Sorrelpaw groaned. That left her and Duskpaw, the nerdy she-cats who were best friends. Those were the ones that no one really cared about. It was all like a stupid story. Sorrelpaw curled her tail over her clunky paws. “Yeah,” she murmured as she bent her neck to take another bite of her vole. Her whiskers twitched as she continued to sneak glances at them. Joltpaw and Fringepaw were, of course, flirting with Blackpaw, and Alderpaw stood to his side, laughing at all the right moments. “You could be part of their group,” Sorrelpaw pointed out as Duskpaw took a bite of her rabbit. “You’re really pretty,” she said. And she was; Duskpaw was a sleek, short-haired, dark and dusky brown she-cat with glowing amber-green eyes. “They’re boring,” Duskpaw mewed, just as Sorrelpaw defended her case. “And you’ve got a great personality,” she told her. Duskpaw blushed shyly at the compliment. “No, I’m boring and shy,” she objected. Sorrelpaw rolled her eyes and tossed her tuft to the side, looking at her friend with eyebrows raised. She was about to reply when she heard laughter erupt. The two whipped their heads around to see Fringepaw and Joltpaw laughing wildly at Blackpaw, who was watching them with a grin on his face. Sorrelpaw and Duskpaw exchanged a glance and shook their heads in disgust. Alderpaw looked a little envious. Fringepaw was his sister, but he didn’t look like he liked Blackpaw getting all the attention. Category:Warriorlover12345 Category:Adopted Story Category:Fanfictions